


人间抑制

by jhytvg



Series: 人间抑制 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alter Character, Fights, M/M, Memory Loss, Not that related to FGO, instrumental ensemble
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 复仇者穿过一片火海，在对岸看到了纯白的梦。
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Series: 人间抑制 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642456
Kudos: 3





	人间抑制

**Author's Note:**

> 送给约瑟夫二世陛下230周年忌日  
> 愿他的英灵在天堂可以天天见到他的爱猫

复仇者穿过一片火海，在对岸看到了纯白的梦。

✧*｡☆*✧*｡*☆*｡✧

最初的记忆出现在何时何地他已经想不起来。他只记得当时血从指尖滴落，冲天的火光中，人类在哀嚎翻滚。他的对面站着一身白衣的Ruler，温柔的双眼里流露出刻骨的心痛。

Ruler的嘴唇动了动。也许当时的他听到了这句话，但他的记录上却全无它的内容。记录上的他只是朝着对方挥起长剑，而抑制力的使者高举权杖，从天而降纯白的辉光。

最后的结局倒是清清楚楚记录到了座上。

“Avenger和Ruler战至最终，于火焰中同归于尽。”

同样，他也不记得到底是从哪一次回到座上的时候，自己注意到了那厚厚的记录中不断出现的同一个纯白色的Ruler。

他是反英灵，黑泥中娩出的恐怖幽影。鲜血沾满了他的双手，无数的人类在他手中失去生命。每次他被召唤都注定是血雨腥风，而每一次，每一次，最终他都会遇见同一个英灵。对方是抑制力的使者，为守护人类而降临。他赢过对方，对方也赢过他。多数情况下他们同归于尽，剩下的里面有一半的机会他能斩杀对方，再于精疲力尽中被他人杀死。另一半的时间里他被对方杀灭，对方眼里几乎溢出的悲哀让他分外不适。

记录中的地点分布在地球的各个角落，他回应召唤的原因也不尽相同。所以这个仿佛变成他存在中的恒常数的Ruler让他开始格外在意起来。在座上他甚至自己搞了个小记录本，来统计自己和他究竟谁更胜了一筹。

这次被召唤的地方是某个已成火海的圣杯战争的结尾。他不知道谁是召唤他的Master，只知道踏出召唤阵的同时面对了两对满脸惊愕的主从。

人类的出现让他瞬间就充满了狂怒。复仇者从掌心里伸出了长剑，鲜血和火焰成为他到来的序幕。对面两个Master仿佛立刻达成了什么协议，一声令下两位从者齐齐冲上来对他举起了武器。

那正好，他长啸一声，从人间至恶中凝结的剑刃倏忽而出，和对面二人的武器撞在一起。

起初他不知道自己嘴里不住地在吼什么，直到其中一个敌人倒在地上，鲜血淋漓的身体开始化为无数光点，另一敌人被他远远撞飞，砸在墙上的身体无力地滑落下来。呼呼笑着将剑收回，他忽然听见自己还在喃喃自语：

“你们为什么……凭什么！”

他小小地愣了一下。不知出处的愤怒明显是指向了人类这个大集合体，而怒火无时无刻不在灼烧着他的灵魂。但他发现自己竟然一时想不起为何如此憎恨人类，仿佛人类毁灭了他唯一珍视的无上至宝——

“请住手吧。”

复仇者还没抬起头已经笑出了声。来了，是他的恒常数，是他的命运。来吧抑制力的使者，让我看看这一次，我们到底是谁会倒在另一个的脚边。

他的眼珠朝上转动，对上Ruler悲伤的双瞳。

“Ruler，不要挡我的路。”他呼哧着说，手里的剑又一次开始散发起骇人的魔力。对面的Ruler轻巧跳下横砸在地的建筑物的碎块，握持的权杖也开始嗡鸣着散发出柔和的光。

“我不能……”他听见Ruler轻声说，“我必须要拯救……”

他没有让对方把话说完，身影已经在一闪之间出现在Ruler的头顶上。长剑重重挥下，被对方一道结界挡住。又交手几合，毫无收获的他跃回原地长笑一声：“你怎么还不去当个Caster！”

Ruler好像很吃惊一样眨了眨眼：“抱歉？我只是普通的抑制力的使者，没有选择职介的自由。”

“真是浪费。”他脱口而出，又立刻开始为自己的发言感到惊讶，“抑制力是看上我哪里，竟然让你天天只缠着我不去做点别的。”

他没想到Ruler竟然回答了：“大概是看上我比较适合吧。”

这Ruler太有趣了。复仇者咯咯而笑，喉咙里窜出的却是泡了血沫的怪声。Ruler面露不忍，他几乎对着抑制力放声大笑。

看啊，你的使者竟是如此心软的一人。

不过，也就只有这样的人才会执着于保护该死的人类了。想到人类他又一次被暴怒冲上了头。对方又说了些什么，他嗡嗡作响的耳朵根本接收不到。而在这一波疯狂好不容易过去之后，血色渐褪的视野里映入的是支离破碎的两个魔术师和一身是血依然拄着长杖站立的Ruler。

不知为何，Ruler身上的血在他心里激起了更可怕的狂怒，眨眼间两人的剑与杖又一次撞在一起。形似教宗之杖的Ruler的武器并不适合近身战斗，很快被他逼到了极限，撑不住身体的双脚一软，便整个人都跪倒在地。

“死吧。”他说。

~~“被爱着吧。”他说。~~

长剑洞穿了Ruler的心脏。几乎同一时刻，Ruler按在地上的手心突然爆出巨大的力量。已经精疲力竭的复仇者躲不过正面展开的宝具，圆睁着双眼被 ~~无法理解~~ 音 ~~什么东西~~ 乐 ~~不可理喻~~ 迎面砸中。

他在座上睁开了眼。

又是平手吗？他晃着笔在小本上记录下新的会面。这次的记录分外清晰，他还记得最后一秒对上的Ruler的双眼，是美到极致的金色双瞳。

“下次可不想再见到他了。”他说。

~~“下次想把你抱在怀里。”他说。~~

（某人跪在小教堂里，虔诚祈祷着另一人的康复。

“请求上帝保佑他的生命。”他苦苦祈求，“他是伟大的君王，年纪还轻命不该绝，他会拯救这个国家，请救救他。”

“你现在不仅无法拯救他的生命，更无法拯救他的灵魂。”

突然出现的声音让他惊跳起来，但他四周没有人——宫廷里的礼拜堂，平日里是不会有路人进出的。

“您……您是谁？”

没有回答，只有继续的话语：“你希望吗？你希望拯救他的灵魂吗？”

“如果他可以上天堂的话，我……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“我可以为他做任何事。请您告诉我我该怎么做。”

“你希望他得救是吗？”那个声音问他，“我可以给你一个机会，让你去拯救他的灵魂。”

光芒降临在美泉宫的礼拜堂里。除了他之外无人知晓。）

意外的召请。难得的有个明确无误的Master。是个小疯子，却笑得温文尔雅，甚至给他找了一套最新款的当季男装穿。

“我打算在庆典的正中暴起发难，你会帮我把在场的所有人杀光吧，Avenger？”

他颔首：“我会达成你的愿望。”

于是他暂时性获得了自由。这是一座他很熟悉但什么记忆都没有的都市，人们步履匆匆，每一个看上去都十分该死。若不是那个Master一开始便一连使用了三发令咒，他大概早已陷入疯狂，手里的刀也挥到刚才那个胡乱哼哼着路过的少年头上了。

对着一对手拉着手路过的女子翻了个白眼，他转过身准备找个人少一点的地方走走，以免让自己早早破功。他看到有个人怔怔站在他的身后，白色衬衫灰色裤子，手里没有权杖，那双金色的眼睛却明白无误宣示着此人的身份。

“……Ruler。”他压低了声音叫。

“啊，是您。”Ruler像是不好意思一样笑了，“我就知道您肯定在。没想到在这里遇到了您。”

“要杀我吗？”他冷笑。Ruler难以置信地眨了眨眼。

“怎么会……我只是出来买本书。”他晃了晃手里抱着的书本，“顺便散散步。您呢？”

他嗤笑一声：“散步？书？无聊的东西。你竟然喜欢这些吗？”

“是啊，这是个不错的下午，很好的天气。”Ruler并不在意他的凶恶，一味温和地笑，“我请您喝杯咖啡，如何呢？”

“诶？”天大的意外，他惊得差点不知道该如何反应。Ruler仿佛把他的发愣当做了同意，拉住他的手肘便自顾自迈开了步。

他以为自己被人类碰到了会发疯狂怒直接大开杀戒，但涌上心头的却是一种深刻的怀念。他不知道自己和这个Ruler是否曾经相识，只能怔怔地跟着那人向前走。Ruler好像很熟悉这街道，一路顺畅地将他带到了一个公园深处。公园里人烟稀少，正合了他的想法。而Ruler将他带到一处长椅上坐下之后，随手将书放到他旁边，便欢快跑去买咖啡了。

他低头看向那本书，封面写着《当代音乐》。音乐？他只有一个模糊的概念，知道那是某种和谐共振。他 ~~曾经十分喜爱~~ 没有任何兴趣，无聊地转开了头，正好看到Ruler端着两个纸杯轻快地走了过来。

“你倒是快。”他喃喃说着，接过了对方递过来的纸杯。纸杯上写着拿铁，他从模模糊糊的现世知识里扒拉出这是一种牛奶咖啡。甜腻，他无意识地舔着杯沿，不知道为什么Ruler爱喝这种软绵绵的东西他一点都不感到奇怪。

“这是本地的一种咖啡。我很喜欢。”Ruler一脸满足地坐在他旁边啜饮着拿铁，“抱歉，擅自拿来了咖啡给您……您也许更想要喝点水。”

他觉得这种和互相杀害无数次的死敌坐在一起喝咖啡真的非常不像真实。所以他摇了摇头：“这就可以。”这已经足够玄幻了。更玄幻的是，他竟然一点杀意都提取不出来，满身满心只想和这个人坐在这里浪费掉一个下午。

接下来他们没有说话，只是安安静静地喝着咖啡。长椅后方不知道是哪里传来一些 ~~音乐~~ 振动，他侧了侧头：“有点吵。”

Ruler也跟着转过去看向那个方向：“是钢琴，听上去奏者有些心不在焉。我们可以去提醒一下。”

“哦？”他脑子里瞬间串联了钢琴、音乐、奏者这几个单词，得出一个结论，“这就是音乐啊……你喜欢？”

“喜欢吗？”Ruler微笑了，“也许可以这么说吧。虽然我更倾向于说，音乐是我存在的意义。好了，正好咖啡也喝完了，我们过去看看可以吗？说不定我可以借用乐器弹奏一曲呢。”

“无聊。”他说。

~~“那真是太棒了。”他说。~~

Ruler将纸杯好好收拾了起来，然后带着他两拐三拐绕过几丛灌木朝着音乐的方向走去。他没想过Ruler的耳朵如此之好，竟然能在一片糟杂风声中准确捕捉音乐的来源。不过回过头来再想想，一个自称“音乐是我存在的意义”的人，这一点能力总会有的。

弹钢琴的是个十多岁的少年，半长的金发在风中狂舞。他眯起眼看向少年，Ruler轻轻地握住他的手，阻止他拔出剑来。他愣了愣，发现自己没有想要拔出剑来，更重要的是，并不想要挣开手。

放开他的是Ruler自己。长相温文尔雅的青年人走过去和金发少年交换了几句话，少年便欢快地站起身来，顺便捞起靠在琴凳旁边的滑板，滋啦滋啦地滑着走了。Ruler坐到琴凳上，动作高华如同在从前的宫殿里，观众是最高贵的皇族。

“您想要听什么曲子？”那人回过头，露出自信的笑容，“您说一个曲子，我就弹给您听。”

他 ~~想听爱人的音乐~~ 不知道什么音乐，只能茫然摇头。Ruler也不恼，对他点点头便转过身，双手放上了琴键。

~~音乐~~ 共振响起。他感受到了鼓点，长长的笛音，轻盈跳转的舞步和婉转来回的低诉。过了几秒他才反应过来是Ruler在唱歌。Ruler的嗓音 ~~天下无双~~ 他不清楚。他觉得 ~~喜欢~~ 难受。

“让我试试。”他脱口而出。Ruler的双手停了下来，他的背影看上去有些僵硬。

“您……好的，我给您找个乐器吧。”

他看着Ruler左右转头。旁边的小径上正好有一个提着大提琴的人影路过，看上去像是一个学生。

“啊，正好。”Ruler快乐起身，跑到音乐学生身旁，只说了几句话，便让学生将自己的大提琴交到了他的手里。*

“这样就可以了。”他将大提琴递了过来，“我们可以一起演奏一曲。音乐是世间至美，正可做这美丽下午的点缀。”

他茫然地点头，接过了乐器。Ruler笑着坐回了钢琴前面。而他发现自己异常熟练地架起了琴，像是一直以来都有练习一样。

Ruler回过头，金色的眼睛对上他的：“请您先开始吧。”

他想说我不会，但身体先动了。随着他的琴弓在弦上滑过，钢琴的声音也随之跟了上来。他们两人像是合作过千百遍一样，自然而然地开始合奏起来。

他发现自己知道Ruler什么时候要转调，而Ruler显然也明白他什么时候需要和弦。复杂而优雅的曲子从他们手里汩汩而出，像等待了千万年的人终于见到了自己心心念念的另一半。

除了其实并不是千万年，他们分开，也不过才过去二百年的光阴而已。

他突然想起了“自己”最初诞生的那一日。

说诞生应当是错误的，因为当时他已经死了。他死了，并被世界接纳入了英灵座。那是独立于时间之外的神殿，来自泛人类史的英灵们居于其中，准备着为守护人理而战。

在他生前，国家和人民背叛了他。背叛了他的理想，背叛了他的信仰。他不怪他们。时代所限，人们无法理解他，那没有关系。他可能有些沮丧，但未来会证明他的正确。

然而，人类又一次让他失望了。这次人类背叛的是他们自己。人类否认曾经沉溺于那个人的音乐，否认曾经真心喜爱那个人的存在。人类朝着他最珍爱的恋人投掷污泥，仿佛那是他们理所当然的权利。

他目瞪口呆看着自己心中的光被人类踩进了最深的泥底。他冲过去，想救出最爱的那个人。然而黑泥不仅不会允许他拉住恋人的手，反而将他和他对人类的 ~~失望~~ 绝望 ~~愤怒~~ 狂怒一起吞了下去。

从那里诞生的是另一个他。不记得自己的名字，不记得自己的身份，不记得自己曾经爱过的人。他只记得人类狠狠地背叛了自己，人类凶残地毁灭了自己的珍宝。他要向全人类复仇，他手中的刀刃将要挥向这卑劣物种的全部。

他 ~~流着血泪~~ 挥着刀，踏过无数世界的血与火。渐渐地他忘记了自己的愤怒从何而来，只记得自己的目的是毁灭人类。他变得无法理解人类的爱与美与真实，满心满眼只能看到人类最恶心的一面。

直到刚才，他突然想起了自己的名字。

他是神圣罗马帝国的皇帝，奥地利大公，维也纳的主宰，约瑟夫二世。

而他最珍爱的人，就在他眼前对着他笑。

“啊……你……是……”

约瑟夫眼中映出了那个身影，他心心念念，深爱到最后一刻的音乐家，正坐在钢琴前，半侧过身对他微笑。萨列里指尖下流淌的音乐他从未听过，却给他一种在向他倾诉什么的感觉。**

“陛下。欢迎您回来。”他的宫廷乐长对他笑着说，“我的音乐，您可还喜欢？”

他的手颤抖了，早已停止运动的琴弓从他手中摇摇欲坠。萨列里叹着气停下弹奏起身，靠近接过他手里的大提琴。

“能够和您再次合奏真是我的荣幸……希望我们的演出没有辱没您的乐器。”

后半句是对呆呆站在一旁的音乐学生说的。乐器的主人面红耳赤地接过乐器，喃喃着什么不用谢没关系谢谢您给我听到如此精妙绝伦的演奏一类的话，一边赶紧跑走了。萨列里叹了口气。

“我现在看上去很吓人吧。”他转过身，约瑟夫看到他两眼有些红，“抱歉，抱歉，给您看到这么狼狈的一面。”

“没关系，安东尼奥……过来。”皇帝再也忍受不住，伸手拉过最爱的恋人，紧紧抱在怀里，“我很想你……何其有幸，我还能再见你一面。”

“我也是，陛下。”萨列里在他耳边轻声说，“能和您再合奏一曲是我毕生的愿望……它终于实现了，陛下。”

约瑟夫想吻他。然而分开的同时，他已经开始感觉到自己的身体开始消失。萨列里抬起头，他眼中含泪，嘴角带笑，他的脸庞也已经渐渐开始消融。

“太快了……”约瑟夫叹气，“太快了，我还没有来得及吻你。”

“请您现在就吻我吧。”萨列里回答，“不论剩下几秒钟的时间，我都是属于您的。”

约瑟夫低下头，含住音乐家的嘴唇。他们时隔两百年的吻十分温柔，一点都不像过去分开一段时间再遇的时候，那种热烈的急切。

最后一秒他睁开眼睛，看到萨列里一双含笑的金瞳。

（“我们的契约从此刻起，直到你挚爱之人的灵魂得到拯救为止。”

“成功之后你便会从抑制力中得到解放。而作为获得力量的代价，到那之后，英灵座上不会有 ~~会抹去~~ 你的名字，你会永远地从这个世界上消失，再也不会出现在他的眼前了。”

“你可愿意？”

“——啊，愿意。”

宫廷乐长萨列里露出了一个堪称快乐的笑容。花窗中透过的阳光落在他的侧脸上，幻彩如奇妙的梦境。

“我当然愿意。”）

✧*｡☆*✧*｡*☆*｡✧

于是，英灵约瑟夫二世回到了英灵座上。他的英灵从此得到了永恒的爱与祝福，他不会再被黑影所困扰了，再也不会了。

而同时，抑制力的使者安东尼奥·萨列里也彻底完成了他的职责。他带着满足的微笑，永远从抑制力中消去了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *：不太科学，但萨列里的魅魔力谁能抵挡呢？  
> **：皇帝弥撒，当然。
> 
> 如果想看HE的话我还是可以提供一个方向的：像是，迦勒底探测到了某个特异点，那里出现了一个黑暗的复仇者。冲过去的迦勒底遇到了一个可可爱爱的Ruler，于是战胜敌人之后Ruler萨列里进入了卡池……【等等


End file.
